(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a device and method for creating an enclosed space and cargo deck in a vehicle with a locking tailgate. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device and system for forming a lockable storage enclosure and loading deck that takes advantage of the structure found in a sport utility vehicle such as a Jeep® Wrangler®.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
The popular style of sport utility vehicle sold under the trademark Jeep® Wrangler® by the Chrysler® Corporation of Auburn Hills, Mich., is offered with a convertible top, which allows the user to enjoy open-air driving. The removal of the top, or the use of a fabric top, leaves the contents of the vehicle vulnerable to theft. Thus, there is a need for providing a system that allows a user to store items in such a vehicle in a secure manner.
The need for a storage device in the Jeep® convertible vehicle has spawned the creation of devices such as the security enclosure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 to Schlachter, incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,730 to Schlachter, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,438,338 to Schumacher et al., also incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. However, known approaches have been unable to solve the long-felt need for a device that combines simplicity and versatility with security. For instance, the high level of security and simplicity provided by U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,519 to Schlachter is limited by the absence of a removable top portion or lid that allows the device to be opened or accessed from the top. Similarly, the addition of a hinged lid as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,730 to Schlachter provides security through a latch mechanism that requires the mounting of a mating female receiver from the tailgate of the vehicle, and thus complicating the overall design with the addition of components.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that provides a versatile and secure storage compartment for vehicles having an open cargo area with side panels and a tailgate, such as the cargo area found in the convertible Jeep® Wrangler® vehicle.